


【赫海】  这个他  19

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [21]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  19

19  
东海今天醒得算早，也反常地未赖床径直就起身来刷牙，洗手间里都还堵着几个晚起的室友。端着杯子接了水，挤上牙膏刚塞进嘴里，周围就响起短平的惊叫来，全然都是在问，东海这是怎么了。  
大概让人讶异的不只是男孩脸目上的那一串青红，还有他听到这些喊叫声后骤然迸发的一笑噗嗤，肩膀微微一耸，雪白的泡沫涌动喷发到瓷砖壁上，顺便鼓吹出两只炫彩的泡泡。  
四周便面面相觑着呆住了，眼神的对话大概是在讲，这孩子是不是被人打傻了。  
李东海知道自己显得怪异又娇憨，但也实在是忍耐不住了。冬日间久违的阳光直射间，他伴着薄荷清香，就望着这光束耀落在眼球前那窄窄的绿色里，浮出昨日长夜里李赫宰的样子来。  
他的，别人不会明白的，可爱的赫宰。  
昨夜间两人躺在那僻静无人的诡异楼宇里，也是这样地各自忍俊不禁。笑完了一阵，双方喘息都平了，空气也静默了下来，寂然里因为彼此而砰动的心跳回荡在空旷的教室里。靠外的耳边还有不息的风啸，东海由此起了一些不好的联想，正要出声来，相近的手被擒住，平躺着的脸目上再映出赫宰的脸，却又一次的天旋地转，那手扯动着自己离地腾空，赫宰的眼又落回了眼下。他把他垫到了自己身下，就扬扬眉来向自己呆笑。  
赫宰把身旁的人扭转到胸前扶住了，不想让他再往冰凉的地板上躺。东海咽了也忘了想说的话，只抬出脸，四只眼睛便沁着月光不加表情地对视上。  
李赫宰仰着脸，看上方的眼内柔和着要滴出水来浇灌自己，就这样陷入海里也没什么不可以。眼目忽地如叶片飘落着移位了不见，继而胸口不轻的撞击声便导到脑中，东海俯下身来将脸贴近到他心口，脏器的搏动大概就在耳边了。他那浅色的发丝在黯黑里融一团柔光，李赫宰手指都自发地动起来，伸手去抚，就在这月夜前揉到了老虎的头毛，几乎就一簇一簇地给他梳。他感觉到了这静谧的动人，涵着青黄不接之时，他想象不到也企盼不得的安常稳乐，不过是因为东海的波涛终究打到了他在身上。  
在这轻波浅浪里身上的男孩合上了眼目，刻意缓慢地在深呼吸，毫不厌烦地封闭在赫宰的气息中，又同湿润的海风混合。两人保持着这姿势娓娓地讲话，赫宰跟他讲这楼间的什么故事，他并未仔细去听，只在这幽暗里一时安适得倦懒，只有最后几句甚为清晰地传进耳里：“夏天的时候我还在这里逮到过曰炮的学生”。他说得很清楚声音也不晃抖，像在叙述吃饭一样的平常。东海心里的小锣自然打起节奏来，锵锵锵锵越敲越急，越响越噪，是在等待大幕拉开还是仅仅作为惶悸的背景配乐。他心里本来也有一个预计，因这是午夜的约见，只当他这句显明的话是作最后的暗示。也没有多的不安或者窃喜，无论怎样都是淫溺在赫宰口味的安定剂里。只出声问他，并不知道自己音色已黏在一起，“然后呢”。李赫宰像是知道他在神游，未意料到回应，这才反思过来发现无前无后地这话头就变了味，他默然左右撑了撑身躯，排除着下体顿时激跃起来戳到前人的可能性。只故作轻松地糊弄着答，没什么，我也没有上报，哈哈哈，相当理解了。  
从这间教室外往里看，两人就躺在冬日的地板上，而且是一具趴俯在另一具身上，体态倒同这怪异场所自带的氛围附和。李赫宰走神了，手上抚他头发的动作便减缓了频率。独自沉入不见深底的暗湖里，是近海以前的壅塞不畅。  
胸上的那团重量磨蹭起来，摇晃着大概也趴累了，赫宰正坐起来把他捞到身前，腰侧一紧，嘤嘤地呼了出来。李东海还粘在他胸骨上，手却往下滑到了腰腹，隔着薄衣磨拭赫宰肋骨旁侧的肉，紧实的腰肌不太能揉动，手下的肌群自然舒张，正中他心靶上的十环，又听到身下不稳当地窜动跟浅吟。你看我们多合适，连他敏感的地方都恰巧是我最喜欢的地方。轻轻推搡着，赫宰拉着他手拽起腿脚让他站稳，也起身来。刚把他从身上剥下来，又笑得露齿，去拍掸他外套和裤子上的灰，连同他刚才爬墙沾惹的也一并扑落了。那老虎晃着脑袋左右瞧赫宰包围他的一圈手臂，苹果肌推起来，兜着笑也伸出手去，只朝他短外套下的屁股上拍。看来那女孩又说对了，东海下手确实是快。  
教室的温度上来了，李赫宰把抓自己屁股的手牵回来，触及之处也不尽然刺骨了，便脱了外套放到实验桌上，推他也去洗手。水珠顺着东海下垂的手指滴落着，就淘气起来想去弹赫宰一脸，转身来找人，只见白色棒球帽正被李赫宰取下来，头发压得有些紧，指间就穿过黑发，在头顶前后揉出蓬松来。他纯白的单件无帽卫衣，在穿透玻璃后呈现银蓝的月光下显得幽明，微微刺眼，心里一个腾空跳跃，手上的水也只是顺着重力向下滴了。  
赫宰甩着湿手，小腿胫骨推着一条长条凳往靛蓝光色里走，将边角抵到窗台下的墙壁边，凳腿剐蹭着地板对齐了，就开腿迈步，跨坐到里端去，朝着暗色里呆愣的东海咧嘴，手指在空气里挥了挥，点明了外间愈升愈高的一弯月亮，正是晞光的下弦。东海看眼前这男孩，白皮白衣白帽，又坐在这蓝白的月光下，侧着面颊，半张脸清明半张脸晦暗，却通体都笼着柔光。就这样仿佛被香醇的酒色铺面，甘于入醉了。他也脱下外套跟他的放到了一起，就靠过去，像他一样双腿打开来骑在条凳上，从尾端滑到中部，要跟他一起赏月，去看望着月亮的这枚月亮，他的月亮。  
还是夜里，赫宰回头总算能看明被月色笼罩的东海了，他头歪了靠倒到后墙，挂着轻笑眼眸镇定地回望月色下的李东海，和海里的月亮。果真就在他眼里看到了自己，也看到了自己眼中难得烧动起来的红光，火苗狂妄地扑食着向全身窜动，是已经许久不被激发的冲动，又或许这焰心于湖色中，更澄澈和清醒。他身体弓起来，背往后墙反向着推，趁着力前倾过来，面目接近着，手掌随之握住了东海撑在凳沿的手腕。这人腼赧于他直来着逐步倾近的注目，正低头避藏，就被人钳住了，刹那间刚被缠绕过的手腕只受条件反射，挪开了就缩回胸前，跟赫宰捧他手于掌心时一样。余光探到赫宰却未动，心里再晃他也不会动的，不更向前也不会退后，只是眼皮轻垂闭紧，落着水色了——果然跟嘴角创痛一起，有不安也滞留了下来。  
凝神之中未料到东海俯首间不动声色，把手送回了原位，又缓慢地拨开赫宰手指，把它塞进了他手里。是慌张的，更枯荒，两人心里的残枝败叶都被踩了一遍，干臭又脆响。赫宰本是想把他拉到眼前来，此刻只自身向前凑得更紧，看他咫尺间清亮的额面。他感觉到了，东海的鼻息一束一束的，节奏紊乱了，全打在自己嘴唇上。赫宰眼里一片熔融的朦胧旭光软化下来，是在沉湎。他继续两指扣住他的手，也不使力，也无表情，继续倾近。

 

东海不会躲的，他就乱着看着等着。直到赫宰终于触到了自己的唇面。不是啄食，不是轻触，不是咬噬；不会浅尝辄止，不会骤雨疾风。他平平地吻上去，慢慢地打开来。舌只潜入他嘴内旋绕，嘴唇粘黏但不向淫糜勾连。展开他舌面的蜷曲，抚动他每一处的嫩滑，弹涌他嘴里的水光。及时又迅捷地寻找着，就进入了对方的节奏里：舔舐跟舔舐不留缝隙，汲取吞咽对方的津火，粘膜与粘膜相互厮磨，声响鲜活喘动在胸间耳后。头部相互跟随转动间，彼此的呼吸堵住了又加重，各自的肢体随之起伏着腾起又落。他们俩像两波打在一起的高浪。  
东海好像亟待糖果的孩童得到了奖励，在他的柔软深入裹拭舌根的时候终于难耐地跃起向前冲撞。这波涛便把赫宰拍到墙上来啃噬，牙齿碰到了一起，舌头在一处搅动，浪荡是一种频率，共用同一份呼吸。他的唇果然有力，轻松地吸附和包裹自己，灵巧地蘸取着津液搅动；滑舌本身也敏锐，拨动着曲卷自己，交缠在一起涌出潮汐；内壁更是滑嫩，经住了自己娇软地磨蚀。  
不过一个舌吻让呼吸跟心跳都搅乱到一起，喘不清也跳不明，内里的水火交融着不灭不息，喷涌迸发，四处冲撞，激切不停。他想脱离开来重获安定，但只腾出手来摩他的头颈，把吻推得更深，舌缠得更紧。  
唇角新鲜的伤口被另两瓣唇的冲撞索取撕裂开来，血星点点裹进舌面，他却预判清晰地掐住了他的脖子不让他分离。也在他嘴里舔出了交融中淡淡的烟熏。  
苦腥混到一处，两只头颅紧依，东海仔细去听彼此刻意压抑后的水舌声响浸淫，大概是想知道对方是否同自己一样沉溺。依旧是过于真实的梦境，确然是美梦无疑。起伏腾落中下体开始胀痛，眼目闭合着也在刺咬，泪水自发分泌着润泽。别的他也不想顾及，只想在这月前海潮里看看李赫宰，真正的梦中人。手松弛开睁眼看了一瞬，赫宰正沉醉地紧闭着双眼转动头部在吮吸自己，眉目都闭紧，全然是在专心体会同东海水舌交融的快意。东海心里被尖锐又柔滑地一戳，酸泪就滚下来，滴进唇舌相交里，同血烟搅到一起。  
他咽下这些味道，尝着赫宰的滋味，知道下面自然又胀大了一圈，是谁还曾为了难以勃发自找医生羞辱，如今甚至是在被他人欺凌之后，仅仅由着口舌交换，就已经肿硬到坠痛。肉体跟情感甘愿同落进一处深渊里，更在棘突地向头脑提醒——这个他不得忽视也无法抵御。  
李东海发现自己丝毫不急切或紧张，也并不认为这仅是头盘或冷菜。软滑的唇舌恣意地相互攻击，他竭诚地全力投入，自然地潜心享受。这不像是过去为了使器官湿润而必然准备的前戏。几乎别无目的，尽然只是亲吻本身而已，是我们必须吻到一起。  
他想在这冬风月色里醉得更为彻底。起初还无措的手就往他躯干上抚，指头勾起滑过锁骨和胸口，拭到腰侧，抖着又向下去推他的衣摆，蹭开来陷入再无遮蔽的筋肉里，握东海最喜欢的腰，揉赫宰最敏感的肉。手指自己都忘记了曾经的寒凉，而前人更滚烫到令他指节缩紧。  
暗夜相依现又亲到这里，东海想当然地认为他明白了对方的意图，更受身体跃动的提醒，下一步过于熟稔的理所应当。吻动尚未止息，李东海把两手从他胸膛和腰腹更往下延伸而去，尝试在合目的月影里寻觅和碰触，抚慰跟消释，刚拂过肚脐向下，摸到裤裆撑出了山脊，手上一抖，又缩了回去。


End file.
